Typically, an advanced airbag has been developed and is utilized to prevent or minimize injury to a passenger from a frontal impact at a low speed or an out of position (OOP) related injury. An invisible passenger-side airbag is an airbag wherein an inner surface of the instrument panel is scored by a laser such that a PAB door is formed by a tearseam. The conventional PAB door is also adapted to the advanced airbag.
However, employing the invisible tearseam technique with an advanced airbag includes the drawback that the inflating pressure of the advanced airbag may not be sufficient to tear the tearseam and expose the airbag to the passenger. Accordingly, the tearseam is often scored more deeply to facilitate tearing by the advanced airbag.
However, a drawback of the deeper scoring is that when the vehicle speed at impact is lower than the predetermined speed at which the passenger-side airbag is operated, an impact to the PAB door by a passengers head or body often tears the tearseam. Thereafter, the passenger is subjected to injury by the sharp portions of the torn tearseam.